Revival
by Malak.Khaled
Summary: What if Jiraiya came back to life by Nagato's Jutsu yet he lives a life as a normal man by changeing his name and his appearance but one day a fateful encounter ocours and his life changes is it for the better or the worst and what will konoha do when they find out .(In Progress)
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys I know know I just did a chapter of "The Past" and I did not rewrite "Narutail" yet but I have a life ya know also this idea came to me when I was going to sleep yesterday and it did not let me go to sleep so I noted it down and did it today but this is what I thought of (the story) and am I the only one who has came up with brilliant ideas of naruto and tried to send it to kishimoto but failed, I wanted Sarada and Bolt to have a combination attack called "Rasendori" (I just shipped them) but any ways onto the story :) .{{{{ SPOILER ALERT }}}}**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **A/N or Justu names**

*Special effects or actions*

* * *

 **(Some random cave/ paper tree made by Konan)**

 **"Gedo - Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path - Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique)"** Said a man with red hair that was going white .

"No, Nagato don't, you don't have enough chakra" A woman with lavender hair said .

"It's okay Konan" The man now named Nagato said

* * *

 **(In the destroyed Konoha)**

 **One of the green life that was being spread out by a weird looking thing went across the sky .**

* * *

 **(Somewhere random on the way to Amekagure (The village hidden in the rain) ) .**

"Mom look a shooting star" A little boy said

"Did you make a wish" The mom stated happily

"Aww, I forgot" The little boy said as the shooting star went by .

* * *

 **(In the lake/pond/water that was there in the fight of Pain with Jiraiya)**

 **A bright green light struck a body that was deep down in the water and the figure opened his eyes, this man was the one and only Jiraiya of the sannin .**

* * *

 **(Skip back in time in heaven with Jiraiya)**

 **The old man was sitting beside a pond on a white n'red sheet on the grass with Minato, Kushina, and Hiruzen in a circle (in that order) talking happily with each other thats when Minato stood up of course getting confused looks from everyone and disappeared without answering anyone.**

 **(You all know what happened in Naruto's mindscape)**

 **Minato came back in flash second ( Since in this story time in heaven is faster than the living world)**

"What happened" Asked a worried Kushina

"It's Naruto he almost removed the seal of the Kyubi" Minato said in a stern voice

Kushina gasped and put her hands o her mouth while the third hokage got a mixed look of seriousness to worry to guilt while jiraiya was saddened by this in the same time worried .

 **After some explaninations Jiraiya started glowing green and slowly fading away .**

"W-what" Asked a confused Jiraiya

"It looks like your time isn't up yet"Said Minato with a smile

Then everyone started waving their hands goodbye at Jiraiya.

* * *

Before he could do any thing he dissappeared and then appeared in water at the bottom, he was trying his best to get up but he figured out that the black rods were in his back he wasn't in much pain as before but there was still pain .

He got out of the water and took his breath he found out that no one was there so he guessed that time passes faster in heaven .

'I guess I'am still alive huh' Jiraiya thought as he stood up .

'Better live life as a normal man now i guess' **(stupid choice I know but just if you are in his condition you won't be able to make it to Knoha)** The old man thought .

 **(Later the old man found a village they helped him heal although he made sure before going to change a little of his appearance and he setteled there .**

* * *

 **From time to time he kept hearing rumors such as :**

"I heard that Konoha was saved by a guy called Naruto Uzumaki and he is the Kyubi's jinchuuriki" A random guy said . The sannin smiled at this .

"A little bird came and told me that all the five great nations have became allies" Said a random woman to another .

Jiraiya was surprised at this .

"Guys guys rumors say that there is going to be another war but this time the five great nations are against a group called akatsuki also from what i have heard they plan on putting the whole world in a gaint genjutsu" Said a teenager to her friends

"Where do you even hear this stuff" asked one of her friends

"I just do"The girl said

Jiraiya just wanted to go out there and help but he couldn't since later he figured out that something has happened to his chakra and he can't use it anymore .

* * *

 **After a couple of days the moon turned red and weird looking trees and started putting people in the genjutsu but Jiraiya being Jiraiya he maneged to escape ( just don't ask) but later on when Jiraiya was worried and about to go out there then genjutsu broke and he was happy of course .**

* * *

 **After a couple of peaceful years later and more rumors .**

 **The moon had a fox on it then two figures were seen kissing infront of the moon Jiraiya knew exactly who these two figures were they were none other than Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki . He smirked .**

 **'Finally got yourself a girl huh Naruto' The supposed to be dead thought**

* * *

 **(A few months later)**

 **Jiraiya was walking casually thats when he saw four people he would never forget .**

 **They were Naruto,Hinata,Sakura and Shikamaru .**

 **That's when Shikamaru noticed him and Jiraiya started running away .**

'Hm, thats weird i totally felt Jiraiya-sama's chakra, maybe I am imagining things' Shikamaru thought and then shrugged it off .

*Sigh* 'Thank god he did not find me' Thought Jiraiya

'No, I am sure it is there' Shikamaru thought before running of in that direction .

Jiraiya noticted and began running again .

'Troublesome'You know who thought (Shikamaru)

 **(Back at the spot that Naruto was talking to a guy with)**

 **Sakura looked to her side and found that Shikamaru isn't there but running after someone then she started running after him .**

'Wow, Shikamaru is running, what happened anyways why is he chasing a poor civillain' Sakura thought .

But then Hinata noticed that neither Sakura nor Shikamaru were there anymore she saw Sakura running and ran after her .

"... Right Hinata" Naruto said looking to his side only not to find her there .

"huh, where is she, wait where are all of them"Naruto said before running to catch up with them and leave a confused villager .

"Sakura-san why did Shikamaru run after a normal civillian " Hinata asked Sakura as she cuaght up with her .

"I don't know he just ran off" Sakura replied

"Guys why did you all just run off like that " Asked a confused Naruto

"Shikamaru was the one that ran off i just followed to figure out what was wrong" Sakura answered .

Then the three of them went and caught up to Shikamaru .

"Why did you run off like that" Asked a worried Sakura as they were still chasing after the man .

"It's because i sensed Jiraiya-sama's chakra don't you" Said Shikamaru .

"Now that you mention it i kinda do i just thought i was imagining things though it is faint" Said naruto while frowning .

Hinata activated her byakugan .

"Your right, he looks like Jiraiya from the inside but his chakra coils are blocked off" Said Hinata

 **Meanwhile with Jiraiya**

'Crap, a dead end i guess i will have to stop and finally face my fears' *Sigh* The old man thought .

That is when the four of them were standing face to back of the man he did certinally have white spiky hair though it was slightly shorter .

"It seems that you four have really grown up"

* * *

 **So guys here we are the first chapter if you like it please tell me but anyways i will see if people like this or not and if yes i will continue but if not then i will delete it but as always please tell me if I have any mistakes that I need to fix then I will and the story will be better but THANK YOU for reading and wasting your time but THANK YOU :) ... .**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

Sorry that this isn't a chapter but I will be putting this on Hiatus too yes my other stories are on hiatus so ya not many acutally liked this unlike "the past" and "Narutail" so ya bye .


End file.
